


The OTHER Side

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, sprace is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Albert thinks he's psychic.





	The OTHER Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Albert ran into Race’s room and jumped onto his bed, landing mostly on top of the boy and causing him to wake up with a groan. The red head made himself comfortable against the headboard, hugging Race’s pillow as he waiting for the groaning and mumbled curses to cease before saying, “So, I think I’m in touch with the other side.”

“The other side of…” Race replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before grabbing the pillow away from his best friend, thanking God that he had managed to convince Spot that spending the night would have been a bad idea.

“The OTHER side.” Albert repeated like Race should be know exactly what he was talking about at six in the morning.

“With Republicans?” Race asked, still trying to process what was being said.

“Dude, I’m psychic.” Albert grinned, “I totally dreamed that Romeo would trip down the stairs this morning and that Davey would burn breakfast.”

“What!?” Race was immediately awake, “Is Romeo okay? Why was David in MY kitchen!?”

“I think you’re missing the point!!” Albert yelled after him as the blonde tore out of the room and down the stairs to check on the boy who he had always viewed as his little brother and to make sure that his kitchen was intact.


End file.
